While the earlier (kinetic energy) type pumping system of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,009, has a number of advantages over other pumping systems as set forth in that patent and would function satisfactorily, experience in the operation of my prior inertia type pump system indicated a need for changes, which were made by me, to improve the practicality, reliability and efficiency of the inertia type pumping system and to prolong its life with less down time for repairs and the like.
In kinetic energy pumping systems, a double acting valve is utilized at the juncture adjacent the lower ends of the input and return lines. In my earlier kinetic energy pumping system illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,009, compression springs were utilized to position the ball midway between the valve seats so that at the start of flow of circulation, fluid began to flow through each of the valves and cause the double acting valve to commence working automatically. In addition, the check valves, which were spring-loaded, must open and close very rapidly because the pumping cycles of the inertia pump occur very rapidly. Consequently, the valve springs had a relatively high wear rate and weakened and broke frequently, necessitating replacement of broken springs.
Also while there is a substantially continuous flow of fluid in the kinetic pumping system when in operation, there are constantly occurring fluctuations in the rapidity of liquid flow and pressures, especially adjacent the lower ends of the input and return lines, which results in sharp momentary intermittent liquid pressure rises and drops, causing stress and strain on the pump system, noise and vibration and wear and tear on the system generally.
In addition, when the kinetic energy pumping system is utilized to pump oil from formations having gas, which gas is entrained in the the oil, the delivery of oil including gas back to the circulation pump causes the circulation pump of the system to fail to circulate fluid and consequently the inertia pump system is shut down. Also, discharging pumped liquid into the circulation pump causes considerable wear and tear on the circulation pump due to pressure fluctuations in the liquid being discharged.
While the inertia (kinetic energy) pumping system from my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,009, was and is highly advantageous for the reasons and purposes set forth therein, it would be a distinct advance in the art of kinetic energy type pumps to avoid the use of springs in the double acting valves and check valves, thereby providing a much longer life and less down time for repairs and more rapid opening and closing of valves, to include means which cushion or dampen the sharp intermittent shocks inherent in the system to provide quieter and smoother operation, and to eliminate any inflow of gas from formations being pumped into the inertia type circulation pump thereby eliminating shut-downs therefrom, and unnecessary wear and tear on the circulation pump, all of which would result in a greatly improved and efficient inertia type pumping system, and one which can be used in all applications, such as pumping water from wells, oil from gas wells and including entrained gas, for both shallow and deep pumping operations, and from one location to another.